Time Warped: TEST
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: Tie-in story to Time Warped. This one centers on my OC (technically) team, TEST.


**Me: First Chapter of the tie in.**

**Trin: And I'm back!**

**Sarah: Haven't you told me never to eat anything your cousin makes?**

**Me: That we have.**

**Sarah: Yet Trin still ate the cookies?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Trin: We will never speak of this again, got it?**

**Ethan: +Walks into room+ Never speak of what again?**

**Me: NOT IMPORTANT! Now on with the story!**

**First Day**

"Talking"-_"Thinking"_-[Typed messages]-"[Talking over radios/scrolls/others]"

* * *

><p>Trey sighed as his team finished fixing their beds, except for his twin. She was still passed out on her bed. Trey kicked the side of it once. Trin's response was a short moan and to turn and face the wall, still not waking up.<p>

"Thought you said you two were exactly alike?" Ethan said as he walked up.

"We are, we both end up like this if we stay asleep," Trey replied before looking over at Sarah.

She smiled at him and he returned it before looking back at his sister. He sighed before thinking of something. He pulled up a chair, stood on top of it, and jumped onto Trin's bed, holding out his elbow as he did.

"Pile driver!" He shouted as he slammed into her.

She instantly woke up, yelled, and punched him in the face. She glared at him as he fell to the ground. Trin got up and left the room, taking her uniform with her as she did. Sarah walked over to Trey and helped him up as he shook his head and blinked.

"You okay?" Ethan asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ha fucking ha," Trey said as Sarah glared at Ethan.

Before anything else could happen, Trin came back in, fixing her hair as she did. She glared at Trey once more before sighing.

"Sorry, but never do that again bro," she said simply.

"Sure, if you wake up when we do," Trey replied.

Ethan laughed once before going wide eyed and looking out the door just in time to see Weiss run by.

"T…to class!" Ruby suddenly shouted as the rest of team RWBY, quickly followed by JNPR, ran after the heiress.

"Oh dust," Trey said as team TEST ran after them.

Trin sighed before using her semblance and creating her speed glyphs for the three teams. They instantly started moving faster, now going just slightly slower than Ruby when she uses her semblance. Ruby instantly tried using her semblance, which Trin and Trey noticed.

"Wait, don't-…," they both shouted as a line of red rose petals appeared, ending at a wall which Ruby had planted herself into.

"-…do that," Trin said as Trey sighed.

Ethan ran over and grabbed Ruby before using his semblance and turning them both into shadows. He then pulled her out of the wall and made them normal again. He patted the young girl on the head before they both ran to catch up to the others. They got to the room where their first class was and took their seats.

Trey didn't really listen to what was being said and instead looked over at what his sister was drawing. He saw team TEST, each looking different than they really did, riding on dragons. He looked over at Ethan to see his eye twitching.

"What?" Trin asked as she smiled.

"That's extremely well drawn and all…but I feel a little insulted by the fact that, oh I don't know, I'm a dragon Faunus and we're all riding dragons in that picture," Ethan said.

"Meh," Trin replied before raising her hand.

"Wait, what's going on?" Trey asked as he looked at the front of the room.

Trey realized that three people had raised their hands in response to a question their teacher asked, Trin being one of those people. Team TEST watched as both Weiss Schnee and Trevor Arc, currently being called Trevor Dawson, took down their Grimm before Trin walked up. During Weiss and Trevor's fights, Trin had switched into her combat outfit. Trey watched as she pulled out her bow for a second before holstering it and smiling.

"What is she doing?" Sarah asked as she also watched her partner's sister.

"She's gonna use the gauntlet blades," Trey replied.

Trin flicked her wrist, something she didn't really need to do, as she sent a bit of her aura into the gauntlets, making the blades pop out. Professor Port then opened the cage and a Boarbatusk ran out at Trin. She quickly shot one of her rope dart variant gauntlet blades into the ceiling and had it pull her up. She hung their while the Grimm passed beneath her harmlessly and slammed into a wall. She then yanked the blade out of the ceiling and returned it to its normal position on the gauntlet. She spun midair and landed on her feet before yawning.

"Is that the best you can do?" Trin asked the Grimm with a smirk.

It snarled before pawing the ground twice and charging her again. Mid-charge it suddenly curled up and spun, heading towards her at an increased rate with only its armor able to be hit at the time.

"Awe, that's so cute," Trin said as she easily sidestepped the spinning Grimm, "it thinks it can win."

"Come on sis, stop playing with it and end it," Trey called out.

"She does this a lot doesn't she?" Ethan asked, wondering about his partner's combat style.

"That she does," Trey replied as Trin started striking the Grimm with her blades.

She then flipped them into her hands and stabbed them into the bottom of the Grimm's neck before wrapping the wire thin cords around it several times. She smiled as she suddenly pulled on the cords, tightening them to the point that it cut straight through the Grimm's neck, decapitating it. Before its head hit the ground, Trin kicked it and sent it into team MNTL's area.

"That…was kinda boring," Trin said as she recalled the blades, bringing them back into the gauntlets.

She then bowed to everyone before leaving to change back into her academy uniform.

"Wow," Ethan commented as Trin returned to her seat.

"Thank you," Trin said as she leaned back in her seat.

"Impressive, but you could have ended that much sooner than you did…so why didn't you?" Sarah asked.

"Because I like to have fun during a fight."

"So now-…," Trey tried to ask, getting interrupted by the bell. "Oh…onto our next class."

"Yahtzee!" Trin shouted.

"Um…," Sarah and Ethan both said.

"We do shit like that sometimes," Trey replied. "Banzi!"

He then raced Trin to their next class while their partners stood their confused.

"What the fuck?" Ethan said. "Whatever, you're the one with a crush on one of them."

"W-what…I-I do not," Sarah said with a blush.

"I can smell your emotions. Trying to hide things from me is like trying to jump onto a moving train. Only the very skilled can do it."

"…Fuck you," Sarah said before walking off.

Ethan caught up to her as she and the rest of team TEST walked into Goodwitch's class. The team waited as Goodwitch explained what the class was and what they were doing today. Trey looked up to see that he was fighting against Blake. He looked over to Trin's to see that she was fighting one of Cardin Winchester's teammates, specifically Russel Thrush. He looked at Sarah to see her staring at the list.

"I'm fighting Schnee," Sarah said to herself.

"At least you get a challenge, I'm fighting Arc," Ethan replied in an annoyed voice.

"It's all chance buddy," Trey said as they watched the first four fights, the third of which ended extremely quickly.

"Wow," Trey said when Megan and Ruby's fight ended.

"I can't believe they tied," Sarah said.

"Cough it up Weiss," Trin said as the heiress angrily pulled out a bit of lien and put it in her hand. "You to Yang."

"You made a bet on the fight?" Ethan asked.

"So did you."

"True," Ethan replied as Ren and Nora handed him a bit of lien.

"Trey Aldanna and Blake Belladonna," Goodwitch called out.

"Wish me luck," Trey said to Sarah.

"We don't need it," Trin replied as she counted her winnings. "Hey, I'm short ten lien…YANG!"

Trey walked onto the stage as Blake did the same. Trey nodded to her before pulling out his SMGs and switching them to the staff mode. Blake pulled out her katana and readied herself to fight.

"Begin," Goodwitch called.

Trey smiled before charging at Blake. The cat Faunus raised an eyebrow before making a clone in an attempt to confuse him. Trey used his staff to vault straight over the clone and then charged at the real Blake. Her clone quickly spun around and swiped at him with the blade. Trey spun and deflected the slice, only to take a hit to his back still.

He jumped back as both Blakes charged him. He looked at both of them before smirking and switching his staff to dual short swords. He blocked both hits before kicking the two Blakes away, making the clone disappear from that. Trey raised an eyebrow at how easily Blake's clone was dispersed before switching his weapons to rope dart form.

"Trin may be an expert with these, but I'm an artist with them," he said before throwing one of them forward.

Blake sidestepped it and Trey smiled before gripping the rope and tugging it slightly. Blake made another clone to try and vault over the dart, but the attempt proved fruitless as another tug sent the dart straight into Blake's shoulder. The cat Faunus was knocked to the ground as another rope dart was launched at her.

Blake rolled to the side, only to get hit from behind by the first rope dart. Before she could recover, the second one hit her in the chest. She was spun towards Trey as again the first dart hit her. She had prepared herself that time though, and jumped out of the way in time to dodge the dart, actually making it rush towards its owner.

Trey smiled as he jumped into the air and spun, making the rope darts spin with him. Several scratches appeared on the floor before Trey landed with both darts now held in his hand. He then threw out both. Blake dodged one, only for the second to catch her. And it truly caught her. Even with her aura still in an acceptable area, the dart had pierced her shoulder. It wasn't deep enough to cause critical damage to her, but it was deep enough for what happened next.

"Get over here!" Trey shouted as he yanked hard on the rope, pulling Blake with it. "Man I love this move."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Somewhere in the Mortal Kombat universe<strong>]

Scorpion sneezed, feeling as though someone was talking about him…and using his move.

[**This RWBY universe**]

* * *

><p>She stopped right in front of him and went wide eyed as he hit her several times before she could recover. His last hit sent her flying backwards. She tried to get up, only for a blade to be put to her throat. She looked and noticed that her aura was also in the red while Trey's was still in the green, though lower than when they started.<p>

"Do you yield?" Trey asked.

"I-I yield," Blake said as she lowered her head.

Suddenly the blade moved from her throat and something appeared at the edge of her vision. She looked back up to see Trey holding a hand out to help her up. Blake accepted it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Mr. Aldanna has won via the surrender of Ms. Belladonna," Goodwitch said. "Russel Thrush and Trinity Aldanna, you're up."

"Alright!" Trin shouted as she cartwheeled onto the stage.

Russel walked up and glared at her.

"Why do I have to fight someone who obviously can't win?"

"You talk about yourself a lot, or is it something new?"

"…Fuck you."

"Begin," Goodwitch shouted.

Russel yelled as he charged at Trin, who still hadn't pulled out her weapon.

"_Oh gods she's doing it again,"_ Trey thought to himself as he watched.

Russel swung his daggers at Trin who just leaned back and easily avoided them, humming as she did. Russel swung them downwards and Trin sidestepped him. He swung again and back flipped away, a smile still plastered on her face. Russel's eye twitched as he flipped his daggers and threw them at her. Her grin disappeared as she flipped into the air, grabbing the daggers as she did.

When she landed, her face was pointed down and Russel's daggers were in her hands. When she looked back up, the smile she had was terrifying. Russel unconsciously took a step back just before his daggers went flying towards him.

"My turn," Trin said as she ran forward, pulling out her bow as she did.

Russel picked up his blades as several arrows hit near him. He looked closely at them and noticed that each of them had a red arrowhead and a black circle around them. He looked up at Trinity to see her smile and snap her fingers. Instantly the red dust in the arrows detonated and the black glyphs made the explosions bigger.

Russel went flying backwards, his aura now in the yellow as Trin's stayed in the green. Trin started to laugh as she switched her bow to short sword mode and charged at Thrush. The CRDL team member dodged the attacks while trying to attack her back. Trin deflected most hits, but was hit a few times. Russel was about to swing his daggers at her neck when a boot connected with his lower region.

"Ouch," Ethan said as the others watched.

"Low blow sis," Trey said as he laughed.

Sarah and Yang continued to laugh as Juane unconsciously covered his own area. Trevor and Loki did the same as the former's father.

Russel's daggers fell to the floor, quickly followed by him as he clutched the hurt organ. He moaned in pain several times as he curled into a ball. Trin switched her weapon into the single sword mode and turned to Goodwitch.

"Does this mean I win?" She asked, not noticing Russel getting up shakily, grabbing his daggers as he did.

Trin turned just as Russel hit her weapon away. The sword hit the ground away from them and she smiled before putting her hands into the air. Russel smiled with gritted teeth, still holding his blades towards her, before realizing that she was also smiling.

"_He's screwed,"_ the remainder of team TEST, TES, all thought.

Suddenly Trin flicked her wrists and the blades in her gauntlets popped out. Russel went wide eyed as Trin knocked his weapons away. Russel backed up a bit and tried to get ready to attack again. He didn't have the chance as Trin's combat style changed from medium speed, hard strikes to fast speed, medium strength strikes. Her blades hit him several times before she flipped them into her hands and shoved them into his shoulders.

He yelled as Trin flipped around, wrapping him in the wire connected to the blades before kicking him away. He spun around from the kick's impact, unwrapping himself as he did and saw Trin tug on the wires. One of the blades came out and returned to her gauntlet while the other brought him halfway to her before doing the same.

"How come Trey can do that, but and I can't?" Trin asked to no one before charging Russel again.

"Oh shit," was all he said before his sight was filled by flashing blades.

"Enough," Goodwitch suddenly shouted.

Russel looked to see that one wired blade was holding him up while the other, still connected to the gauntlet, hovered in front of his face. He looked past the grinning face of his opponent to see that his aura was now drained while hers was just barely in the yellow.

"Mr. Thrush's aura has been drained while Ms. Aldanna's is still in the yellow. Trinity Aldanna has won," Goodwitch said as Yang, Ethan, and Trey collected lien from the rest of team CDL.

Russel looked back at Trin to see her smile evilly before retracting the other blade, making him fall to the floor. He slowly, and painfully, picked himself back up and limped to his seat. He was stopped halfway there by Goodwitch calling out.

"Mr. Thrush, I suggest you report to the infirmary."

Russel grunted in response but still complied.

"Next are Juane Arc and Ethan Noir."

Both knight like warriors walked onto the stage and pulled out their weapons. Jaune gulped in nervousness and fear. Having seen what two of Ethan's team mates were capable of, he doubted he could win. He then noticed Ethan sniff the air before looking at Juane.

"With an attitude like that you won't," Ethan told him. "Think about what you're fighting for."

"Well…I guess that could work," Jaune said.

They readied their blades as Goodwitch called out. The two knights charged at each other. Jaune held up his shield and deflected Ethan's first swing. During that, Jaune swung his own sword and tried to hit Ethan. Ethan raised his other gauntlet and switched it to shield mode. He then jumped back, swinging his tail at Juane as he did.

"What? WHOA!" Jaune shouted as he fell.

"Try to anticipate my attacks."

How do I do that?"

"Everyone has a tell for right before they attack, even me. Look for it, memorize it, and use it to fight back."

"Um…okay," Jaune said as he watched Ethan closely.

The dragon Faunus stood there, completely unmoving. Suddenly his tail twitched slightly as Ethan launched forward. Jaune jumped to the side, slicing downward as he did, and hit Ethan in the back with his blade. The dragon Faunus fell and rolled before popping back up and laughing.

"Nice job, I hope you actually saw what my tell was and didn't just get lucky."

"Yeah, me too."

The two knights then charged again. As they clashed swords, Ethan switched his shield to sword mode.

"Remember your shield!" the Faunus shouted before swinging his blade.

Jaune raised his shield and blocked the second sword, but let his own blade slip a bit. Ethan took advantage of that and attacked again. His strikes hit and Jaune fell backwards. He quickly popped back up and charged with a yell. Jaune sent a hard downwards swing that was caught by Ethan crossing his blades in an X. He then moved his tail to try and trip Jaune again. Jaune, managing to remember the maneuver from earlier, blocked the tail sweep with his shield.

Again, his sword slipped and Ethan took advantage of that. He sent several quick strikes into Jaune and sent the knight backwards again. Jaune got back up only for Goodwitch to call the match.

"Mr. Arc's aura has been depleted. Mr. Noir is the winner," Goodwitch said as Jaune slumped over in defeat.

"Don't be like that Jaune. You're a decent swordsman, with a bit of practice, you could be a great swordsman," Ethan said as he patted the blonde on his back.

"Who would be willing to train me?" Jaune asked depressed.

"I can think of two people," the dragon Faunus replied before holding out his hand for Jaune to shake.

"Really? Who?"

"…You're joking right?"

"…Um…yeah sure…but just to make sure, who are you talking about?"

Ethan laughed before pointing over to Pyrrha. Jaune nodded before looking back at Ethan, who was still holding out his other hand to shake. Jaune smiled before taking it.

"Just so you know, I'm not nice when I train people. First day will be…tonight at 8. I'll tell Pyrrha."

The two knights nodded to each other before walking over to their seats.

"Mrs. Masters and Mrs. Schnee, it is your turn."

Both Huntresses walked onto the stage and shook hands before walking over to their areas and drawing their weapons. Sarah combined her two katana into a single katana long sword and held her weapon in both hands, holding it straight upwards in front of her. Weiss took her usual fencer's stance.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm gonna enjoy beating a spoiled rich brat," Sarah said as Weiss glared at her.

Trey sighed before looking over at team RWBY's area and noticing Ruby clenching her fists. He raised an eyebrow and smirked after noticing that Ruby didn't realize what she was doing.

"_Well, there's something unexpected,"_ Trey thought to himself.

Goodwitch called out for the match to start and Weiss instantly shot forward. Sarah smirked before using her semblance and creating a wall of rock in front of her. Weiss went wide eyed and instantly stopped herself. She looked at the top of the wall to see Sarah standing there with a smirk.

"Not as easy to beat as you thought I'd be?" Sarah said before jumping down.

As she jumped, she surrounded her blade with black flames and did a downwards slice. The flames shot forward in a wave like line towards Weiss as Sarah landed. The blonde rolled and slice sideways at Weiss. A blade like wave of air shot towards the heiress and the fencer ducked, covering her head as she did. She got back up and looked behind her to see the the statue the air hit was cut cleanly in half. She went wide eyed at the sight.

"Oh don't be such a baby, you're semblance would've protected you…I think…ok I'm not gonna do that again."

"Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Of course not! I didn't think it would-…" Weiss tried to interrupt the samurai by slicing sideways at her, which was blocked by Sarah holding her blade out to the side. "…-do that much damage. Nice try by the way. You should really get me to actually start really talking before attacking me. Cause then I kind of lose focus and I won't stop talking and-…"

"MASTERS!" Ethan, Trin, and Trey all shouted.

Sarah instantly realized what was going on and jumped to avoid multiple quick stabs from Weiss. She jumped back twice more before laughing at herself and rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm, uh, I'm just gonna shut up now," Sarah said before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

She opened her eyes back up and glared at Weiss. The heiress glared back and charged again. Each of Weiss' swings and stabs were stopped by quick movements from Sarah's own blade. Suddenly a rock wall up to their waists appeared around them in a circle and began filling with water. Weiss looked around as the water filled it.

Weiss looked back up at Sarah to see her moving the same as before, completely unaffected by the water. Weiss started moving forward, but her movements were heavily slowed by the water surrounding her. She looked back up to see Sarah make an upward slash with the water.

"Oh dust," the heiress said as the blade like wave hit her.

Weiss fell into the water and tried to move, only to discover that she was now in a hovering bubble of water. She spun herself to see Sarah holding out her hand. Weiss' vision started to turn black from lack of oxygen. Just before it went completely black, she and the water fell to the floor. Weiss went to her hands and knees as she coughed.

Weiss looked up to see a blade pointed at her face. She glared before lowering her head. Sarah's blade lowered slightly, and Weiss quickly took advantage. She sent multiple quick strikes into the blonde samurai, driving her back and sending her aura into the red. Weiss was about to send another stab when it was caught by a hand.

The heiress looked up to see Sarah's caring blue eyes now looked cold and heartless. Sarah yanked the blade forward and sent a fist into Weiss' face. The heiress reeled back and gripped her head. She looked over at her aura to see it was now in the yellow from the one hit. She looked back to see Sarah standing right in front of her. The blonde sent a fast knee into the white haired girl's stomach.

Weiss lost all the air in her lungs as she fell to her knees. She then felt someone grab her hair and yank her up before several quick fists hit her face. Weiss felt her aura drain before feeling the fists actually hit her. Sarah then spun Weiss around before sending her to her knees and holding out the heiress' arm. She pulled her arm back, not noticing everyone calling her name and the twins rushing her.

She was about to break Weiss' arm when someone tackled her to the ground. She struggled under Trey's grip while Trin helped Weiss to her feet. Glynda ran up to Trey and Sarah as Sarah stopped struggling and her usual caring eyes returned.

"What…what happened?" Sarah asked before noticing Weiss' bruised and bloodied face. "Tell me I didn't do that."

"You did…but there was something wrong with you. Are you sure you're ok?"

"No…no I'm not," Sarah said before running off.

"Sarah! Sarah, wait!"

"What is wrong with her?" Weiss shouted out, sounding slightly strange with her broken nose. "That girl is insane. She needs to be locked up."

"I suggest you shut your mouth, before I make you worse than you already are," Trey said as he glared at Weiss.

Weiss glared back at him before getting up.

"You're defending her? After what she did?"

"It's what true friends do. But you wouldn't know that would you, Ice Queen."

"Why you…do you know who I am?"

"The daughter of the racist bastard that uses slave labor and is the owner of the Schnee Dust Company. Or do you prefer a spoiled brat that thinks she can have anything she wants just by saying she wants it. Fun fact Ice Queen, that aint how the real world works."

"You-Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Trey ran out of the room to find Sarah, leaving the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and the others there. Ethan sighed before feeling someone poke him. He looked over to see Trin smirking at where Trey just left from.

"He liiikes her," she said.

"I know you're not talking about the Ice Queen over there," Ethan said.

"Hell no. I'm talking about Trey and Sarah."

"Good, for a second I thought you were being as dense as Jaune is about Pyrrha."

Both heard a sneeze and looked over to see Jaune rub his nose. They looked back at each other before laughing.

"Oh, almost forgot." Trin looked over at Weiss, a smile still plastered on her face. "Talk shit about my teammates or brother again and I'll break both your arms and both your legs," Trin told the heiress, her smile never disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's the end-…+Gets punched in the face+<strong>

**Sarah: I thought-…**

**Trin: Stop right there. You really don't want to finish the rest of that. Sarah really does have a problem with stopping when she starts talking.**

**Sarah: I hate you right now Trin. And I haven't had that problem for a while.**

**Trin: Usually cause-…**

**Me: Ok, enough. Remember, this is only a tie-in story.**

**Trin: The main storyline is Time Warped. Adios amigos!**

**Me: VR Commando ATA signing off.**


End file.
